Sangre Unida
by Shinigami055
Summary: Ichigo un vampiro que muy pronto sera el gobernador de su clan,se vera enbuelto en un problema por su intinto animal,tendra que buscar la sangre que desea y con la que se unira,kuchiki el clan cazador con un secreto..una leyenda,dos mundos,ichiruki
1. Chapter 1

Hola! a todos bueno se que este es otro nuevo fic vasado en vampiros (baba) xD bueno am.. con este fic tambien me tardare mas de lo isual ya que no tengo muchas ideas pero como me encanto de donde salio el tema...

En fin el resumen largo es:

-Kurosaki la familia mas noble entre los vampiros, fieles a la sangre que les satisface, reyes de todos, Se vera enbuelto en un complicado problema en donde estara como personaje principal su hijo y heredero de todo una feroz lucha contra los cazadores, una chica tendra que elegir entre dos mundos, un leyenda... la luna...la estrella... el sol...el mar...la nuve... y el cielo . Vampira, humana dos personas multiplicadas cuek... me salio horible pero espero k les guste igual ^/^

Leean mis otros fics los esperos ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 1: encuentro **

Una gran mansion estaba siendo escenario principal para una gran discusión

-Que no entiendes! no quiero casarme!- grito un chico de cabello naranja piel algo morena alto de contextura delgada y gruesa ojos marrones

-oh vamos hijo!, madura de una vez tienes 100 años cumplidos en normal que ya estes casado o busques pareja! hay un monton de vampiresas que estan muy buenas- dijo lo ultimo asiendo una mirada picara, un hombre de cabello negro robusto alto de piel morena- y siendo el futuro rey no creo que se te den bien las mujeres.

-Callate viejo! yo me casare cuando se me de la maldita gana!- dijo sentandoce en una silla mirando la ventana

-Tienes...- iso una pausa- sed?

-Acaso no se nota? hace rato que ya deveria de aver a nochesido el dia fue demaciado largo-

-Valla si que estas desesperado Ichi-nii- hablo una chica de cabello negro corto, baja estatura piel blanca y ojos negro

-Ya calla Karin!-

-Ichi-nii sabes que es una regla que te case- dijo tambien sentandoce- ademas tambien tengo hambre

-Pensaba que ya aviamos dado vuelta esa pagina- dijo con un poco de rencor por recordad el tema

-Lo siento por recordarlo Ichi-nii pero es una regla que se tiene que cumplir desde que cumples los 100 años tienes que ya buscar pareja y solo te puedes demorar 5 años en casarte con ella-

-Sise deja de repertirmelo!- dijo miestras miraba que ya se avia ocultado el sol- Bueno me voy de caza!

-Hijo recuerda que no tienes que dejarla con conciencia, bebe solo un poco hasta satisfacer tu sed no hasta la locura de engordar- hablo lo ultimo en todo de burla

-si claro, nos vemos- dijo por ultimo desapareciendo

* * *

Una chica caminaba tranquilamente por unos callejones mientras veia como todo se cerraba y oscurecía, y va muy calmante hundida en sus pensamientos hasta que alguien a parecio

-Mira que tenemos aqui a una chica que no hace caso a las recomendaciones de sus padres, te ves muy apetitosa-

-Mejor calla vampiro- hablo la chica de baja estatura, cabello negro ojos violetas-indigo piel tersa blanca y con un mechon callendo de su cara-

-Valla Cual es el nombre de mi proccima victima- hablo este tondo que la chica no le tenia ni el mas minimo miedo

-Kuchiki Rukia, proviniente del Clan kuchiki caza vampiros- hablo por ultimo sacando una espada blanca como la nieve con un lazo muy largo al igual de blanco- te precento a la Zampakutou que sellara todos tus pecados animal, Sode no shirayuki

-Valla una chica del clan kuchiki,dejame precentarme soy kuroskai ichigo- dijo haciendo una reverencia

-Ku...ku...kuro...saki? eres un kurosaki- dijo algo sorprendida para cambiar la exprecion a una algo sinica- ya veo por que no eres como los otros vampiros-

-Como son los otros vampiros?- dijo con algo de interes

-Los otros vampiros no esperan a jugar o a hablar con su presa simplemente se limitan a morder-

-A mi me gusta primero presentarme y despues comer al fin de cuenta me gusta jugar ya que hay la presa esta mas conmocionada y nerviosa y es mas divertido- dijo con sensilles hacercandose pero alguien le interumpio mas bien algo que fue lanzado en su camino- Valla una zampakutou! casi me rompe mi traje...-dijo por ultimo para dejar ver a un hombre alto de cabello negro un poco largo piel blanca ojos plomos y tres mellones callendo en su cara y con una bufanda alrededor de su cuello

-Alejate de mi hermana kurosaki ichigo- hablo este

-Tu hermana, pense que tus padres ya estaban muertos?-

-Eso a ti no te importa!- dijo por ultimo atrayendo a su espada

-No vengo a pelia... - alcanso a terminar ya que se tenso-mejor me largo- dijo saliendo saltando tapandose su cara con una mano

-Que fue eso Nii-sama- pregunto la chica inocentemente

-A mas temprano lo sabras, haora vamonos-

-Si

* * *

Mi entras que ichigo seguia saltando se encontro con su otra hermana

-Oni-chan! que te pasa?- hablo esta un poco alterada, de cabello castaño claro corto ojos marrones piel blanca y de baja estatura

- Tranquila Yuzu, solo es que... ah!- no pudo terminar ya que no podia aguantar mas

-Tranquilo Oni-chan ire a buscar...- pero una llegada inusual la interrumpio

-Yuzu-chan que le pasa a Kurosaki-kun- dijo en tono preocupado la recien llegada que era una chica de cabello naranja oscuro, ojos plomos piel semi morena, alta y su cabello estaba tomado las puntas con dos horquillas azules con la forma de una flor de seis pétalos

-Inoue-chan creo que Oni-chan se a desesperado por...- otra ves lo interrupen

-Yuzu-chan anda a buscar a su padre- le dijo con un poco de voz de alerta mientras la pequeña se dirigia rapidamente, ella viendo como la chica le hacia caso se tomo el cabello y lo puso a un lado y le tomo la cara al chico-Kurosaki-kun beba de mi sangre- dijo por ultimo mientras ponia la cabeza de este en su cuello, mientras que ella cerro los ojos para sentir las punzadas de sus colmillos, ella debes en cuando le salia un pequeño gemido o suspiro al sentir como el bebía de su sangre pero ese placer termino ya que el se aparto aun algo agitado y como los ojos de un color rojizo brillantes

-Con eso vasta Inoue!- dijo serio

-si...- dijo casi en suspiro

Al poco rato llego su padre para llevarlo ala mansio mientras que las mellizas curaban a inoue, cuando el padre, ishin lleva a su hijo a su cuarto le da un frasco en donde ello una pastilla y el con gusto se lo tomo para despues sentir que el agitamiento se quitaba

-Te encuentras ya bien ichigo?- dijo ishin aun un poco preocupado

-si pero...-

- te preguntas por que te paso?-dijo seriamente

-si-

-Veras hijo despues de cumplir la mayoria de edad tu agitamiento por la sangre deseada aumenta y no te bastara con beber de otra cada ves que sientas esa punsada en tu corazon tendras que ir por ella para que no lastimes a jente a la que si tu bebes puesdes llevar a la muerte o peor convertirla en un vampiro-

-ya entonces, por eso me precionas a que encuentre pareja?-

-si bueno usualmente tu pareja deve calmar tu desesperacio yo no te uviera exigido en segida a que encuentres pareja pero...- pauso un poco- pero vi que tu tienes mas impulso lo que significa que no lo puedes bien controlar, viste lo que paso Orihime-chan con tan solo poner su cabeza en tu cuello enloqueciste y veviste de su sangre- y loquedo viendo- que paso en ese minuto por tu mente... ichigo?

-Solo paso que... queria ... queria...solo pense que la deseaba... que deseaba su sangre- dijo tomandoce la cabeza

-valla parece que Orihime-chan tiene...-lo interrumpio su hijo

-No! es verdad la desie, desie su sangre pero no me satisfacio fue como si tomara carne de un animal me lleno pero no me curo no me saco de mi tensio solo me volvió a la realidad- dijo seriamente- asi que ella...

-Ella no es... tienes que buscarla ichigo parece que tu deseo es mucho mas fuerte incluso mas fuerte que tu, si no la encuentras entraras en la locura te convertirás en un hollow- dijo por últimos antes de salir de la habitación

Ichigo se quedo pensando un buen rato en que tendria que buscar su sangre, la sangre que desearía y con la que se uniría toda su vida.

* * *

Rukia estaba tranquilamente en su balcón recordando lo que tan solo avía pasado en tan solo unas horas, recordó el rostro del chico

_-Era… bastante guapo-_tal ese pensamiento se sonrojo y empezó a agitar su cabeza de un lado para el otro hasta que entro alguien a su alcoba, miro a la persona que avia entrado y era….- One-sama- dijo en susurro refiriéndose a una chica tan solo unos 3 centímetros mas alta que ella la misma piel casi el mismo cabello solo que su pello se dividía en dos justo cerca de su nariz y sus ojos eran mas violeta azulado que violeta con un poco de indigo.

-One-chan, estas bien no te a pasado nada? Byakuya-sama me conto todo estas bien- mientras la revisaba por todas partes hasta que unas manos apartaron las sullas

-Estoy bien One-sama, no me paso nada Nii-sama me protegio, ademas tu que haces levantada tu salud no es muy buena para…- alguien la interrumpio

-Hisana!- las dos se tensaron a escuchar la voz

-Bya..byakuya-sama- dijo algo temerosa

-Nii-sama-hablo con mucho miedo

-Hisana, te dije que podias hablar con rukia mañana que haces levantada, no es bueno para tu salud estar en pie-dijo con un tono de preocupacion

-Lo se byakuya-sama haora mismo me voy a la recamara, bueno One-chan espero que estes bien- beso su frente para despues irse con su respectivo esposo

Rukia quedo con una sonrisa para despues irse a su cama.

* * *

Continuara…..

Que les parecio?

Sise fue un poco corto pero no se me ocurria nada mas u.u

Espero que no les desagrade igual puse todo mi empenio al igual que en complicado destino (baba)

Bueno espero que leean mis nuevas historias y no solo infidelidad ( aun que igual el titulo da curiosidad) (como como estos tontos titulos xD) con lo de Rukia, Fight on for you tardare un poco ya que lo estoy casi terminando pero… me falta una gran idea que no pedo describir con palabras u.u asi que tendrán que esperar

Bueno eso Reitero que me perdonen por mi horrible caligrafía y se que WORD lo arregla pero mi Word esta en francés por lo tanto me corrige en ese idioma nos vemos y les dejo el vocabulario que eh usado en esta ocasión:

VOCABULARIO:

One-chan: hermanita o hermana

One-sama: es hermana pero con respeto

Nii-sama: es hermano con un gran respeto

Y am…. No encuentro otro que tenga que explicar bueno nos vemos hasta el quien sabe dios cuando byebye

Extráñenme por yo si lo hago


	2. Chapter 2

Hola bueno acá les dejo el segundo cap. de Sangre unida les agradezco a todos lo que me dejaron Reviews que fueron cuatro aun a si se los agradezco mucho

**Patito Loco por el momento - Sakura-Jeka -Etterna Fanel ****-****yuuki kuchiki**

les agradezco que les allá gustado mi fic

bueno les dejo leer el próximo cap.

* * *

** Sangre Unida**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: tentación **

Una chica de cabellos naranjos oscuro largos caminaba por unas hiervas muy feliz y parece que esa felicidad se notaba ya que hartas personas se la quedaron viendo pero una le pregunto el por que.

-¡Oye! ¿Orihime por que tan feliz?- dijo una chica alta, de piel semi oscura de cabellos cortos negros y ojos marrones que vestía unos pantalones ajustados negros y una simple playera blanca

-Bueno Veras tatsuki-chan lo que pasa es que kurosaki-kun bebió de mi sangre- dijo esperando que la reacción de esta fuera igual de feliz que ella pero al parecer no fue a si

-¡Que!- grito sonrojada haciendo que todos los que estaban hay se dieran vuelta a verla, pero ella solamente le tomo la mano a su amiga y se la llevo a algunos pasillos oscuros y grandes para hablarle de nuevo- A ver ustedes... am... como te lo dijo...-se quedo pensando- ustedes.. ¡ah! ¿ichigo como bebió tu sangre?- dijo al fin

-Pues... kurosaki-kun y yo...-no pudo terminar por que su compañera grito de nuevo

-¡AH! ¿Tu y ichigo se unieron? o ...también... lo sellaron...-trago un poco de su saliva para quitarse un poco el nervio que tenia enzima-

-¿Tatsuki-chan no estarás pensado que yo y kurosaki-kun nos acostamos verdad?- dijo y viendo como su amiga miraba para otro lado comprobó que era eso lo que pensaba y inmediatamente se le subieron los colores a la cabeza- ¡Tatsuki-chan! yo y kurosaki-kun no hemos unido ni siquiera solo que el tomo mi sangre ya que yo la ofrecí por que el estaba perdiendo el control- dijo por fin un poco nerviosa

-Ya veo- dijo suspirando un poco- me asustaste Orihime-

-Lo siento-dijo con una voz de hilo

* * *

- ¡Rukia-san!- dijo una chica de cabello te anteojos y piel blanca de cabello negro recogido por detrás y dejando caer un mellón hasta la altura de su cuello enmarcándole el lado derecho de su y ojos azules que vestía una falda que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas color café oscuro al igual que su cinturón una camisa blanca con un chaleco que le lleva hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura color verde y portaba un libro muy grueso

-¡Nanao-sempai! que hace por la academia, hoy no avía clases- hablo rukia la cual vestía una falda ajustada de color azul con un chaleco blanco con algunos diseños y de bajo de este sobresalía una polera de color lila y arriba del chaleco se veía una cadena simple de oro, pero ella también llevaba algo entre las manos que eran unos pergaminos

-Soy consiente que hoy no hay clases pero quería ir a visitar a...- dudo un poco en decirlo

-¿Ah?.. ¿Desea ver ah Kyōraku-sensei?-

-Como se te ocurre que quiero ver ah ese pervertido..- hablo con un sonrojo escuchando un pequeña risa de su acompañante

-No tiene porque avergonzarte al fin de cuenta es tu prometido-

-¡Aun a si! cambiando de tema ¿tu a que vas?-

-Yo voy a devolverle estos pergaminos a Ukitake-sensei-

-¿Cuando te los dio?-

-No me los dio a mi si no a Nii-sama-

-Ya...- estuvieron un buen rato en silencio hasta que llevaron a la academia y cada una se fue por su lado.

Rukia cuando termino se despidió enseguida de su maestro y empezó a caminar tranquilamente por las calles que aun a si vacías a esas horas de la madrugada, se sentó tranquilamente en un banco a pensar en lo que le paso anoche y que esa misma noche a vía soñado con aquel vampiro de cabellera naranja

* * *

-¿Puedo pasar?- hablo una voz gruesa tocando la puerta de una amplia habitación- ¿Ichigo?

-Pasa Tatsuki-

La joven nombrada entro y cerro la puerta con se rojo y empezó a caminar donde se encontraba su amigo de la infancia

-¿Que ocurre? Por que tan seria-

-Y aun lo preguntas ichigo. Sabes perfectamente que tomaste la sangre de orihime-

- Y eso que tiene que ver-

-Lo que tiene que ver es que vengo a decirte que no juegues con ella, tu mas que todos sabes que tu le gustas a si que hace el favor de no ilusionarla-

- Ya… pero ella ofreció su sangre y yo en ese entonces no tenia conciencia lo que significa que estoy libre-

-Yo solo te advierto ichigo- dijo por ultimo para retirarse

Ichigo al ver que su amiguita se iba abrió las ventanas y empezó a observar a todas esas personas que empezaban a salir de sus hogares para vivir su vida que comparada con la de ellos no es nada, pero en todas esas personas pudo definir a una en especial

-_Ella es… la chica de la familia kuchiki, valla no esperaba que saliera sola incluso con lo temprano que es, aun que…. Pero ellos no son…-_ No pudo terminar con su pensamiento ya que vio que la chica era seguida por son individuos que el ya los reconocía-¡Son_ unos de los seguidores de aizen!-_

El empezó en seguida a vestirse para salir y ver que querían con la chica, vestía unos pantalones burdeos ajustados con un poleron blanco, una chaqueta de color negro suave, con una bufanda de color café y unos bototos negros

* * *

_-¡Maldición! Esos tipos no dejan de seguirme-_ se empezó a preocupar rukia que al mismo tiempo apresuraba el paso, pero se distrajo y vio que otro hombre se le adelantaban y se ponía en su camino

-Hola preciosa-

-Que quieres-

-No te preocupes no te aremos daño- hablo otro hombre

-Solo queremos un poco de tu deliciosa sangre- empezó a sacar sus colmillos

-No los dejare tan fácil, vampiros, Mae Sode no shirayuki- saco su espada blanca- Some no Mai….- no alcanzo a terminar ya que alguien se puso entremedio

-No se atrevan a tocar a esta chica- le dijo una voz conocida

-Tu no eres…. Kurosaki Ichigo-

-Acertaste Vampirucho de cuarta ahora lárguense que ella esta conmigo-

-Vámonos mejor Aizen-sama después hablara con este Niñito consentido- dijo uno para luego desparecer los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Estas bien Kuchiki-san?- dijo volteándose a mirar a la chica

-¿Por que me protegiste? No tenías por que hacerlo ya lo tenía todo bajo control- dijo algo con histeria

-Si claro de eso no hay duda, pero algo me dijo que después de ese ataque morirías, es mejor que te vallas a casa niñata, no es bueno que una pequeña como tu este sola no al menos en estos barrios

-Yo hago lo que se me da la gana, y no me digas niña que no lo soy- hablo con una venita en su frente

-Si claro- sínicamente- a ver señorita grande ¿que edad tiene?

-Tengo 17 años lo suficiente mente mayor para estar sola por estos barrios y defenderme sola-

-¿Tienes 17 años?- hablo algo sorprendido

-¡Claro! ¿Que edad creías que tenia?-

-Bueno unos 12 o como máximo 15 años no aparentas mas- dijo con sensilles pero al parecer su comentario molesto a su compañera

-¡Como que no los aparentos! Tu tampoco aparentas tu edad vejestorio-

-Como que….- le salió una venita en su frente- vejestorio para que lo sepas solo tengo 100 años y eso es como 17 o 18 años en tu vida-

-Eres un vejestorio igual mira que tener 100 añ….- se detuvo

-Que te pasa- viendo al mismo punto que ella

-Nii-sama- algo nerviosa

-Valla el joven Byakuya-

-Rukia ¿que haces con este vampiro?- dijo kuchiki byakuya vestido con un poleron rojo pantalones azules oscuro y una chaqueta larga de color blanco

-Nii-sama vera lo que pasa…- no la dejaron terminar

-Lo que pasa es que le acabo de salvar la vida por lo tanto la suya me pertenece- dijo en tono burlón y abrasándola por la cintura haciéndola sonrojar

-¿Que estas diciendo?- empuñando su espada

-¿A caso estas sordo? Dijo que tu hermanita ahora me pertenece- dijo tomándola en sus brazos y saltando por los techos dejando solo a byakuya

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!- dijo moviéndose por todos lados

-¿De verdad quieres que te suelte? Con lo alto que estamos-

-Pensándolo mejor… bájame-

-No-

-¿Que fue eso de que ahora te pertenezco?- hablo con curiosidad

- Ha eso bueno es la verdad usualmente cuando un vampiro le salva la vida a un humano el humano como usualmente recompensa le tiene que dar su vida y serle fiel, es decir, tu ahora me diste tu vida- dijo mirándola y se dio cuenta que tenia un aura de maldición

-Yo no te doy mi vida, maldito pervertido, y ¿adonde me llevas?- dijo con curiosidad después de proporcionarle un golpe severo en su cabeza

-Para mi casa- izo una pausa a ver la cara de horro de la chica- no te preocupes después te llevare a la tuya solo quiero hacer rabiar un poco a byakuya me da gracia verlo enojado y preocupado-

-Ya…..

Los chicos a llegar a la casa entraron y vieron como todos veían a la chica. Rukia por su parte se sintió muy incomoda ya que era el punto de atención, al entrar a su habitación se sintió mucho mas nerviosa ya que estaban completamente solo.

-No te pongas nerviosa que no hare lo que estas pensando pequeña pervertida- y se rio al ver que el rubor de la chica subía

-El que piensa cosas raras aquí eres tu ¡maldito!- dijo con histeria y con vergüenza

-Ya iré a buscar algo para que comas, solo te tengo dos cosas que decir, presta atención, uno… no habrás el frasco blanco que esta en la repisa y segundo no habrás ese baúl entendido- dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos

-¡Entendido! Ya puedes irte a buscar algo para que coma que me muero de hambre-

-Ya.. no me mandes- dijo por ultimo para cerrar la puerta

Rukia no pudo evitar su curiosidad y fue a ver primero el frasco blanco que tía unos polvos adentro ella lo abrió y lo inhalo, pero poco a poco se fue mareando y dejo caer el frasco para ella desmayarse en el suelo. Después de más menos 15 minutos volvió ichigo con una bandeja

-Rukia aquí tengo tu….- la vio desmayada y con el frasco cerca cosa que lo molesto al principio pero luego se relajo y dejo la bandeja a un lado para recoger a su "amiga"- Hay que ver que si que eres curiosa- dijo tomándola en sus brazos y acostándola en su cama. Pero al dejarla se quedo a observarla y vio como ella movía su cabeza a un lado mostrando su blanco cuello.

Ichigo enseguida se puso enzima de ella y empezó a acercarse, a tal acto puso su cara en su cuello para tomar su olor y también para darle pequeños besos haciendo que rukia aun inconsciente soltara unos pequeños suspiros cosa que tentó a ichigo para que sacara sus calmillos y tratara de morderla, pero salió de enzima de ella y empezó a tocarse la boca

-_Que diablos estoy haciendo-_Dijo en sus pensamientos

La cargo en sus brazos y salto por la ventana con ella….

* * *

Kuchiki byakuya estaba muy desesperado tenia a medio mundo buscando a su hermana mientras que su esposa se encontraba en la habitación de esta, pero de pronto escucho un grito que venia de esa habitación

-¡Que pasa Hisana!- dijo con tono preocupado entrando de un portazo a la habitación

Vio que la nombrada no le respondió por que estaba muy ocupada viendo como un vampiro de cabellera naranja dejaba a su hermana inconsciente en su cama

-Kurosaki ichigo que le hiciste a rukia-

-No te preocupes solo que ella inhalo un somnífero en polvo, bueno byakuya me voy nos vemos- dijo desapareciendo

Hisana se acerco a revisar a su hermana y vio que toda vía no tenia nada

* * *

-_Esa pequeña de verdad…. Es una enana hermosa y candente en sangre- Dijo ichigo arriba del tejado de la casa de kuchiki_

Continuara…

* * *

Que les pareció?

Trate de mejorar mi ortografía y de alarga un poco la historia espero que les allá gustado bueno muy pronto en mi pag. de youtube subiré unos videos en donde están los trajes que eh ocupado en mis historias ya que son por imágenes.

Y también subiré un tráiler de mi historias, bueno fuera de este tema espero que les allá gustado y me despido.

Byebye

Ps: espero que les leean mis otras historias que son: complicado destino, infidelidad que son mas menos lo que estoy actualizando actualmente


	3. Chapter 3

Hola bueno acá les traigo el tercer capitulo de **Sangre unida **les vuelvo a agradecer a todos los que me dejaron Reviews que al menos en el segundo cap. fueron cuatros a los que valoro mucho

**jessy moon 15 - Sakura-Jeka - Etterna Fanel ****-****Sweet Kuchiki**

Les agradezco que lean mi fic...

sin nada mas que decir ... les dejo leer.

* * *

**Sangre Unida**

* * *

**capitulo 3: Una ...¿cita?, un rose una declaración**

* * *

Rukia estaba caminando tranquilamente ya que acaba de volver de sus clases, mientras caminaba se empezó a recordar el sueño que tuvo con aquel vampiro...

_Estaba lloviendo, mientras ella se encontraba sentada en un baca llorando aparentemente, ella estaba murmurando cosas como- ¿por que? yo de verdad te quise...Kaien- ese nombre la dejo con una estaca en el corazón, no quería recordar a ese hombre no quería... pero en ese momento apareció su vampiro..._

_-¿Que pasa? te encuentras mal preciosa- se sentó al lado de ella_

_-No te debe porque interesar, vejestorio de vampiro, idiota, zana...- se le quebró la voz y se abrazo a el , el la cargo en sus brazos y la llego a su cuarto en donde ella impidió que el se fuera_

_Se hiso de noche y se acostaron juntos, paso todo serenamente hasta que ella se sintió sola en la cama y vio como "su vampiro" se estaba tocando la cabeza a la orilla de su cama. ella se acerco y le acaricio la cara para que el tuviera la confianza suficiente para mostrarle que le pasaba y en ese momento lo vio. Ichigo tenia los ojos rojos carmesí__._

_-__Aléjate enana, aléjate__...-_

_-Yo te puedo ayudar ichigo bebe de mi sangre- ella avía dicho eso?_

_Sin pensarlo ichigo la abrazo por la cintura y empezó a beber de su sangre, parece que el lo disfrutaba y lo peor es que ella también__.__ ella soltaba suspiros y gemidos lo estaba disfrutando deberá__._

Rukia se sonrojo a recordar ese sueño de verdad no encontraba el significado y tampoco encontraba la razón del por que ella lo disfrutaba.

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba acostado en su habitación si hacer nada solo recordaba lo que cerca que estuvo de morder a su enana,- _Realmente no se que me paso, si la hubiera mordido...-_ en eso alguien interrumpió su pensamiento

-¡Oye! ichigo- djo entrando un hombre de cabellera rojiza con una coleta, bastante alta y de piel morena que estaba vestido con unos pantalones verdes agua oscuros con una pollera negra con fuego naranjo rojizo con una chaqueta azul oscuro y una pañoleta en la cabeza naranja

-¿Que pasa renji?- dijo sin hacer caso

-Levántate vamos a salir hoy con tatsuki y inoue-

-Ya voy-

Así ichigo se levanto poniéndose unos pantalones negros y un pollerón rojo oscuro y una chaqueta larga de azul oscuro. El bajo y se encontró con su amiga de la infancia vestida con unos chores de jeans ajustados y una pollera amarilla y una chaquetita corta ajustada militar. y la amiga de ella vestida con una falda larga verde pálido y una pollera verde también.

-Ho...hola...kuro..kuro..sa..kurosaki...kun- saludo tímida mente ella

-Hola inoue, bueno ¿nos vamos?-

y así se fueron por todo el pueblo muchas veces paliaban o se reían pero ichigo solamente estaba fingiendo ya que es su mente todavía estaba aquella kuchiki. Pasaron las horas y sus dos amigos lo dejaron solo con inoue en un hermoso atardecer

-Kurosaki-kun...-

-Dime Inoue...-

-Yo te tengo que decir algo...- hablo algo nerviosa y sonrojada

-Dime te escucho...- le dijo prestando atención

-Yo...- sonrojada

-Tienes fiebre, estas roja- dijo con tono de preocupación

-Yo... solo quiero... yo...- dijo tartamudeando y apretando sus manos

Pasaron uno bueno minutos callados cosa que arto al peli naranjo, no es que le molestar su amiga es que era muy...

-Veras inoue si no tienes nada que decir yo me tengo que ir-

-Espera kurosaki-kun- se escandalizo ya que el joven se iba así que apretó mas los puños y grito- KUROSAKI-KUN YO...YO ME HE ENAMORADO DE TI! TE AMOO-

Ichigo se quedo en shock el lo sabia pero nunca se vio a que realmente se le declarara.

-Yo... inoue...- no lo dejaron terminar

-No me respondas, kurosaki-kun yo comprendo que necesitas tiempo así que mejor te doy tiempo y me voy...- y así se alejo dejando a un joven algo confundido

* * *

Rukia se encontraba caminando tranquilamente hasta que diviso a una persona conocida y que tenia el cabello muy parecido al de atardecer y al parecer el también sintió la presencia de esta ya que se giro a mirarla, sonreírle y desaparecer cosa que sorprendió a la chica para luego sorprenderla apareciendo frente a ella abrazándola por la cintura.

-Como estas preciosa- pegándola mas a su cuerpo

-No me digas preciosa y no te pejes a mi- dijo tratando de alegarse

-Ho vamos recuerda que tu eres de mi propiedad- le dijo con suavidad en su oído para luego morderlo haciendo que la chica inconscientemente se sonrojara y soltara un pequeño e inaudible gemido

Pero en seguidaparo ya que al parecer alguien lo estaba llamando

-Bueno enana nos veremos mañana ¿te parece?, hoy no tengo tiempo para complacerme- dijo besando su mejilla

-Me da igual cuando nos veamos ojala nunca me encontrara contigo- dijo haciendo un gesto de indiferencia pero todavía sonrojada

-Ja! Perdón si me rio, pero el gemido que hiciste me indica que realmente te gusta estar a mi lado- diciéndolo un poco con picardía- bueno nos vemos mañana al amanecer se que mañana no tienes clases así que no habrá problema nos vemos.- desapareció dejando a una chica algo confundida y notablemente enojada

* * *

**Al amanecer del siguiente dia**

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en el mismo lugar en donde se avían encontrado se encontraba con unas calzas azules y un vestido blanco con un chaleco del mismo color de las calzas una bufanda amarillo pálido y unas botas negras y con un ligero brillo en los labios. Eran las 6:30 donde ya comenzaba a salir el sol y alguien la agarro por detrás cosa que le izo sonrojar

-Valla que esta guapa…- hablo con un tono seductor.

Ella se alejo de inmediato para verlo y el estaba vestido con unos pantalones azul oscuro una pollera blanca con rayas gruesas negras y abajo de esta llevaba un camiseta verde oscuro también llevaba un camisa abierta naranja y una chaqueta larga café oscuro al igual que su bufanda y de calzado llevaba unos bototos negros.

-Tu también te vestiste bastante bien- dijo sonrojada ya que el la miraba fijamente

-Oye…rukia… te echaste brillo en los labios por mi- dijo con picardía tomando su barbilla y acercándola a la suya sonrojando mas a la chica-

-Yo….- tartamudeo- yo me eche brillo porque tengo los labios partidos- dijo haciendo su cara a un lado

-Bueno lo que tu digas- hablo sínicamente- Nos vamos- le agarro la mano sorprendiéndola un poco

-Pe…pero…suéltame… puedo caminar sola…- tratando de apartar su mano

-Si sigues así llamaras mucho la atención- hablo ya que muchas personas lo empezaron a ver y con esas palabras la chica dejo de moverse

Ichigo la llevo a muchas partes. Una a las que fueron fue al cine a ver una película que por casualidad de la vida era de vampiros cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que avían muchas parejas abrasadas cosa que hiso que la chica se sonrojara el riera, por medio de la película ichigo se trataba de insinuar a rukia susurrándole al oído o mordiendo incluso bajo a su cuello solo para lamerlo cosa que izo que rukia soltara un leve suspiro aun que parecía mas un gemido. Después fue al parque de atracciones donde no ocurrió nada ya que rukia estaba mas concentrada en subirse a todos los juegos sobretodo a los de altura….

* * *

-Oye viejo, donde esta Ichi-nii- hablo karin

-No lo se dijo que tenia un cita- dijo ordenando sus papeles y por primera ves estaba serio

-¿Una cita? ¿Ichi-nii?- dijo sorprendida

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII my baby- se acabo la seriedad, se abalanzo sobre su hija cosa que se gano un buen golpe-M….my….hij….hijita…..-le costo recuperar el aire ya que le avían pegado en todo el estomago- My hijita, al parecer tu hermano ya conoció a una persona interesante lo que significa- se dirigio al postor donde estaba una mujer de cabellos castallos claros con un sonrisa- MAZAKI! Nuestro hijo nos va a dar NIETOSSSSSSSSS- se gano otro golpe

-Ya deja de decir burradas- y con eso se fue

….

-¡Karin!- la llamo una chica de cabellos cortos y negros

-¡Ah! Tatsuki, ¿que se te ofrece?-

-¿Sabes donde esta ichigo?-

-No, pero se que esta en un cita con su futura novia- dijo yéndose del lugar dejando a la chica algo confundida.

* * *

-¡La pase muy bien ichigo!- hablo rukia con unos dos o tres peluches de conejos

-Me alegra que te hallas divertido, pero toda vía queda mi recompensa- dijo acorralándola en una pare

-Qu…que quieres.- hablo nerviosa y un pequeño sonrojo

Ichigo puso su pierna entremedio de las de rukia y la levanto un poco, su muslo quedo justo en la parte intima de rukia, vio como esta se tenso así que la enderezo y la volvió a levantar pero más salvajemente asiendo que la chica soltara un pequeño grito con un gran y notable sonrojo

-Ichi…ichigo…-dijo ella en suspiro

-¿Dime?- dijo mientras le dejaba besos en la mejilla, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al ver la presión espiritual que estaba en el aire- Enseguida vuelvo- dijo para desaparecer dejando a rukia un poco aturdida

* * *

-Rangiku-san- hablo una chica de cabello amarado con un tomate, pelo negro, ojos marrones y de baja estatura-

-Dime Hinamori…- esta vez fue una chica de un largo cabello rubio, bastante alta y vultuosa, piel blanca y ojos grises

-¿Crees que encontraremos a Rukia-san?-

-Claro…. Lo se me ase muy extraño que le haya mentido a su hermano y además nosotras tuvimos que cubrirla.- dijo algo enojada

-Pero, debe tener sus razones ¿no?...

Y así siguió la conversación….

* * *

Una chica saltaba techo en techo buscando al parecer a una persona….

-Ese maldito de ichigo, como que un novia…. Me lo va a tener que explicar-

Dijo para detenerse y relajarse para empezar a buscar a su amigo por el reatsu

* * *

Rukia estaba sentada en una baca algo nerviosa ya que no dejaba de mover su pie, pero la sacaron de su transe asustándola. Ichigo acaba de llegar donde estaba su enana, el tenia la intención de abrazarla pero termino asustándola cuando salto atrás de ella cosa que la chica reacciono levantándose inmediatamente y mirando al individuo

-Me…m..asustaste, ichigo-baka- dijo para ponerse seria

- Y tu arruinaste mi plan de abrazarte- dijo bajando de la banca, empezando a acercarse a ella

-¿Donde fuiste?-

-¿Yo? Fui a eliminar a un hollow- dijo abrazándola por la cintura y acercándose

-Ah… por que no me llevaste ese también es mi trabajo-

-Jamás permitiría que, eso te hiciera daño…- hablo esta vez en voz baja ya que cada vez asecaba mas sus rostros.

Rukia estaba nerviosa ya que conocía la intención el vampiro, ella también fue levantando las puntas de sus pies y cuando sintió que sus labios rosaba….

-¡Kuchiki¡- grito una voz muy conocida…La nombrada se alejo en seguida del pelinaranja dejándolo confundido

-Mat…matsu…matsumoto-san..-dijo nerviosa por la situación y vio que también se encontraba no solo ella si no su otra amiga.-Hinamori-san-

-Valla al parecer tus amigas te vinieron a buscar- dijo el pelinaranja- Un gusto conocerlas me llamo….- no alcanzo a decir su nombre ya que alguien le interrumpió

-¡ICHIGO¡- Grito tatsuki, pero de quedo algo sorprendida

-Valla, hola inoportuna…- con claro enojo

-Me lo vas a explicar luego- dijo mirando a rukia primero y después a las otras dos chicas

-Bueno creo que me tengo que ir- beso la mano de rukia- nos vemos preciosa

Y con eso desapareció con su amiga, dejando a rukia con un severo sonrojo y problema…

* * *

Que les parecio? La verdad es que a mi no me gusto mucho, pero no andaba con mas inspiración espero que me entienda, bueno dejo que opinen, acepto toda critica u.u

El próximo capitulo viene algo esperado según yo por ustedes….

^^ Bueno me despido nos vemos y espero que lean mis otros fics que son.

Ifidelidad y Rukia, Fight on for you 

Buenos… BYEBYE


	4. Chapter 4

Hola bueno acá les traigo el cuarto capitulo de sangre unida, agradezco a los que me dejaron Reviews de verdad eso es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo, puedo que a algunos les parezco mi historia esta algo. Ejemplo, que los vampiros se desesperen por sangre esta muy usado. Bueno la verdad es que todos los libros que e leído y también e visto es como así debe ser. Espero no ofender a nadie vale? bueno agradezco a...

**jessy moon 15**** - ****Sakura-Jeka**** - ****PatitoLoco y BBadGuy 4ever**

y sobre todo a

**Sakura-Jeka y (yuuki kuchiki)** que al parecer siempre les a gustado mis historias se los agradezco de verdad. Aun que la segunda no la e visto últimamente pero igual le agradezco ^^ bueno….

Les dejo leer...

Reglas:

Las rayas significan cambio de escena

_Cursiva pensamientos o recuerdos ósea flackblack_

_Cursiva y con subrayado son sueños_

Eso es todo.

* * *

**Sangre Unida**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: para no morderte**

**

* * *

**

Rukia se encontraba en saliendo de su academia mientras suspiraba. Todo el día sus amigas las han estado mirando "disimuladamente" y le han tirado indirectas, ah! eso le recordaba que tenia que juntarse con ellas para explicarles todo lo ocurrido ayer. -¿_Que le diré a Nii-sama?-_Pensaba amargamente ya que en realidad no tenia ni idea que decirle para que la dejara salir. Ayer volvió muy tarde y si que la regañaron; Al recordar esto se le izo un recuerdo de lo ocurrido a lo que puso una cara aterrorizante y nerviosa.

Entro A la mansión kuchiki, saludando correctamente a todos sus sirvientes, se dirigió a su cuarto y se cambio su uniforme de kimono negro por un vestido casi mini amarillo con algunas costuras rosa pálido y verde claro con unas botas café claro que traían un adorno rosa con una pluma café. Al salir de su habitación se encontró con su Nii-sama que al notarla según el "Muy arreglada" le dijo que la quería ver en su oficina. Dicho esto ella se dirigió hasta allí donde también se encontraba su hermana.

-Rukia, Toma asiento al lado de tu hermana- dijo severo

-Si- dijo en susurro casi con miedo

-¿Por que estas arreglada?- pregunto con una sonrisa su hermana

-Bueno One-sama lo que pasa es que... Hinamori-san y matsumoto-san me invitaron a un restaurante para relajarnos antes de los exámenes y así poder platicar-

-Pero- hablo byakuya-¿ayer no tuvieron tiempo suficiente para hablar acaso?-

-Bueno lo que ocurre Nii-sama es que esa vez fuimos a... aun... seminario, ¡ósea no!, no fuimos a un seminario si no al centro-hablo con nerviosismo

-Y...-

-Es que veras ya sabes como se comporta Matsumoto-san cuando ve los vestidos las faldas y las joyas en vez de relajarnos estuvimos frenándola para que no gastara todo su dinero y terminamos agotadas-

-Ya, supongo que tienes razón pero-

_-Tenía que a ver un pero- _Pensó Rukia

-Quiero que te vengan a buscar-

-Pero Nii-sama- fue interrumpida

-Rukia- hablo hisana con una voz tranquila- mejor llámalas y que te vengan a buscar

-Ya...Con permiso- y se fue resignada a llamar a sus amigas

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba paleando con tatsuki por el incidente que tuvieron con las tres humanas. El de ante mano ya le avía explicado todo, pero esta seguía torturándolo con preguntas y no solo con el de las humanas o novias si no también con el tema de inoue con el que, con claridad el quería olvidar.

-¡Ichigo!-grito tatsuki- ¿¡Vamos que le dirás a Orihime¡?

-Eso no te incumbe- cansado

-Si me incumbe ya que soy su mejor amiga- hablo con tono de superioridad

-Aun así mi respuestas se la doy a ella no a ti, además dijo que me daba tiempo y eso es lo que ahora necesito también de ti, tiempo.-

-¿Por que?-

-Por que si no lo as notado me acabo de manchar mi ropa, por tu culpa, por lo tanto necesito estar a solas en mi cuarto para cambiarme o….- la miro- ¿quieres que me cambie frente tuyo?- dijo lo ultimo con tono de picardía

-Eres un….- hablo aguantándose la rabia que tenia y sentía por dentro así que según ella lo mas sensato que las palabras son los… Tatsuki se acerco a ichigo y le proporciono un buen golpe en el estomago dejándolo con muy poco aire- A ver si con eso eres un poco mas decente, ¡Idiota!- dicho esto se fue

-Hay que ver que tatsuki pega bien fuerte- hablo recuperando el aire y cambiándose se ropa

* * *

Después de un tiempo matsumoto y hinamori llegaron a buscar a su amiga la cual estaba con una gran vena en su frente. Después de hablar con el cabecera de familia y su esposa la dejaron salir. Fueron a un restaurante muy lujoso donde empezaron a ordenar muchos postres y bebidas hasta que hinamori de dio el valor de romper todo eso y dar comienzo a la verdadera razón del encuentro.

-¿Rukia-san? ¿Podría decirnos cual es su relación con aquel vampiro?- soltó sin mas

-Bueno…. Verán ase un tiempo yo lo conozco y bueno han pasado algunos incidentes donde nos encontramos y siempre peleamos o cosas así y bueno después da ante pie a otras cosas- hablo con sinceridad

-Bueno ¿Y te a mordido? - esta vez fue matsumoto quien pregunto con curiosidad

-¡No!-

-Que raro por que si te trata de conquistar….- no la dejaron terminar

-Pero que dices Hinamori-san- hablo rukia sonrojada- el no…- ahora a ella la interrumpió

-¡Vamos kuchiki! Se nota a aguas que el quiere algo mas contigo, pero espero que no sea para la cama.- hablo con sencillez, pero por su comentario izo sonrojar a sus dos amigas. Al notarlas calladas y sonrojada hablo con una certeza y picardía en lo ultimo-¡Oh Vamos es un tema común ustedes ya tienen 17 años es lo mas común¡ O no me digan…. ¿Que ya lo han echo?-

-NO!- gritaron las dos sonrojada

-Bueno yo no creo que sea exactamente por eso- hablo hinamori- pero… Rukia-san creo que tu le gustas.

-¿Que?- dijo sobresaltada- Eso no puede ser…-

-Esperamos que estés en lo cierto- hablaron las dos a la vez

Después de esa conversación y de comerse todo lo que avían pedido se despidieron fuera del local. Rukia se fue caminando con tranquilidad mientras pensaba lo que le avía dicho su amiga –_¿Ichigo enamorado de mi?-_pensó con inquietud-_ eso no puede ser…ichigo_…- pensó amargamente y con melancolía. Como sus pensamientos llamaran al nombrado el joven se dejo ver al frente de ella

-¡Hola enana!-

-¿A quien llamas enana Descerebrado?- grito con un tonorio endurecimiento

-A ti, ¿que haces tan sola? Enana, acaso no te han dicho que la niñas pequeñas no pueden salir solas- hablo con tono de burla-

-El por que este sola no es de tu incumbencia zanahoria y yo no soy ninguna niña pequeña acaso se te olvida que ya estoy mayor-

-Bueno, el que estas mayor es verdad y también es verdad que no eres ninguna niña pero lo de pequeña…- pauso un poco- creo que preciosa no lo podre denegar

-Vete al infierno fresita- dijo con paso decidido a irse

-¿Te llego a tu casa?-

- En mi casa hay una….- la interrumpieron

-¿Barrera contra vampiros? ¿De verdad crees eso? Venga súbete- dijo mostrándole su espalda al mismo tiempo agachándose

-Yo….- dijo con un sonrojo- esta será la ultima vez de acuerdo-

Rukia se subió a su espalda notando el impacto en el suelo cuando su vampiro salto, estaban saltando casa en casa todo aparentemente yendo muy bien el sol estaba escondido por la nubes que opacaban el cielo. Pero no tan cerca de su casa y tampoco tan lejos ichigo paro. Rukia al notarlo pensó que capaz estaría cansado así que se salió de su espalda y lo encaro pero el tenia la vista agachada.

-¿Te encuentras mal?- pregunto preocupada-

-…- no hubo respuesta

-¿Estas cansado?- volvió a preguntar

-…- y como la anterior vez… no hubo respuesta

-¡Por lo menos ten la decencia de responder!- subió el noto de su voz ya que se estaba cansando del incomodo silencio

-Ve…vete- dijo sin mas ichigo con notable voz de cansancio y estrago

-por…- iba a preguntar la razón pero no pudo proseguir ya que la interrumpieron encarándola y gritándole

-¡VETE!- dijo mirándola con sus ojos rojos

Rukia le miraba algo preocupada y paranoica su hermano nunca le quiso decir como un vampiro se trasformaba en un hollow y siempre en la academia cuando ivan a hablar de esos temas el la Asia faltar y también sus amigas decía que no podía por orden de su propia hermana. Aquellos ojos lo vio en sus sueño capaz que era por sangre ¿tendría que darle la suyas? Esa idea la izo estremecer pero…. Tenia que estar segura si de verdad quería ayudarlo con su problema, tomo la voluntad de negarse y preguntar la razón.

-No me iré, quiero…- dijo indecisa la ultima frase- quiero saber que te pasa-

-No te interesa- dijo sin mas. Ichigo se estaba desesperando si ella no se iba lo mas probable es que la mordería y si fuera por el….No quería. La única salida que le quedaba para que ella se fuera era tratarla mal aun que después de arrepentiría de aquello- ¿Sabes? Eres un estorbo- hablo con decisión- me molestas enana por que no te largas, no eres muy especial para que yo te este contando lo que a mi me pasa.¿ que te crees? No eres mas que una chiquilla mimada que no tiene importancia no andes asiendo preguntas si no tienes el rol ni el estatu para preguntarme, eres solo una dama.. y yo un príncipe vampiro estas muy lejos de..- no pudo seguir ya que al verla a lo ojos se dio cuenta que se estaban segando por algunas lagrimas que querían salir pero al parecer su orgullo era mas grande

-M…m…m..e..me…in..- su voz se quebrada y lo mas frústrate es que no sabia el por que ¿Por qué sus palabras la lastimaban tanto?-me…me importa un comino el estatus y de que tu eres un…un… vampiro y un príncipe también me da igual lo…..- sus lagrimas querían salir-lo que pienses de mi, yo- su voz ya no podía mas- no te…yo te…- no pudo seguir hablando una lagrima se deslizo por sus ojos, ella al darse cuenta de aquello salió corriendo del lugar, no quería ni le gustaba que la vieran llorar, odiaba sentirse débil. Mientras corría se choco contra una persona

-Pe…perdone usted- dijo sin mirar la cara

-Rukia…- hablo una voz que ella reconoció perfectamente se trataba de su hermana, ella la miro y vio como esta estaba preocupada por las lagrimas que caían sin control de su rostro.

Hisana se agallo y la ayudo a ponerse en pie y la llevo a casa….

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en su recamara ya que su padre al sentir el reatsu de su hijo fue a buscarlo y lo encontró en la azotea de una casa, de rodillas. Después de sandiar su necesidad de sangre lo llevo a su recamara el cual entro con un poco de desanimo, isshin no quiso pregunta ya que el chico se veía muy afectado por lo tanto necesitaba estar solo.

El estaba acostado mirando un punto fijo y sintiéndose mal por ver aquellas lagrimas de salir de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban

-_Al parecer…. Te perderé -_pensó para el para después susurrar con notable melancolía-Esto es lo que are… para no morderte, no quiero que cambies, no por mi, yo no….

* * *

Rukia se encontraba en su cuarto con su hermana hisana consolaba, hasta que se quedo dormida, ella dijo que no pasaba nada contarle a la única persona que la entendía así que le conto todo y con lujo de detalles as u hermana lo que le pasaba. Ella… no dijo nada, solo la consolaba hasta que se quedo dormida y ella se retiro.

Hisana al salir del cuarto vio por un gran balcón. Por una parte estaba contenta que su hermana aun que no lo reconociera encontrara el amor pero también se encontraba triste por muchas razones por el echo de que el fuera un vampiro y por el echo de que su hermana se daría cuenta de su destino o mas bien de la verdad…..

* * *

Continuara

¿Qué les pareció? La verdad no me nació el a ser la mordida, pero capas que no se si en el 5 o 6 daré la gran mordida todavía no estoy segura. Espero que les allá gustado

Bueno les informare algo que mañana o hoy día se dará entrega de otros fic míos que son

Oportunidad Ingenua y Amor a Oscuridad espero que también los lean al igual que mis otros fics que son Ifidelidad y Rukia,fight on for you también les informo que entro de nuevo a clases a si que me tardare a subir capítulos pero igual le daré todo mi empeño y tiempo espero que disfrute y eso es todo

Byebye.

Ps: acepto toda critica es bienvenida al igual que cumplidos.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Bueno aca esta el 5to capitulo de sangre Unida, espero no a verme tardado mucho. Pero ya saben que las clases son fundamentales ^^. Agradezco a los que me dejaron Reviews de verdad eso es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo. Les agradezco a...

**Ceresita21 **( que comento en el cap 2) **Sweet Kuchiki - Sakura-Jeka -jessy moon 15- Nabm Etterna Fanel- Makiko-maki maki -Yeckie -yuuki kuchiki **- **usinha-chan** Que comentaron en el cap. 4,

Bueno no tengo nada mas que decir a si que les dejo las "REGLAS" xD

Las rayas significan cambio de escena

_Cursiva_ pensamientos o recuerdos ósea flackblack

_Cursiva y con subrayado_son sueños

Eso es todo.

%%%%: paso de tiempo

Los dejo que lean...

Decleirme: Bleach y sus personajes no pertenecen ^^ solo cuando secuestre a tite-sama serán míos (MAUAJJAJAJJA xDDDD)

* * *

**Sangre Unida**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: El deseo es mas fuerte, no puedo evitar verte**

* * *

Ya avía amanecido aun a si no se notaba, el día estaba nublado al igual que rukia. No avía podido dormir bien solo pensaba en las palabras que avía dicho ichigo sobre ella, se fue sin decirle nada ¿Se volverían a ver? o capaz que eso se avía terminado. - _Ichigo...yo...creo...que...me estoy..._- No pudo terminar lo que estaba pensando ya que alguien abrió su puerta de golpe obligándola a sentarse en su cama.

Su hermana avía entrado con una bandeja llena de dulces y al parecer los avía echo ella misma, Ahora se acordaba que estaba llorado frente a ella era normal que estuviera preocupada.

-Buenos Días Rukia- saludo hisana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-¿Buenos?...- la miro un poco melancólica, ¿Buenos? que tenían de buenos si no pudo dormir bien solo por pensar en ese vampirucho- Buenos días- le correspondió el saludo si al fin su hermana trataba de animarla.

-Te traje el desayuno- le dijo

-Gracias- le respondió recibiendo la bandeja

-Rukia…¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto un poco dudosa

-Claro, Hisana-neesama, estoy perfectamente bien ah! Disculpa si te preocupe anoche pero….- pauso para pensar como decirle lo mas sensato- llore por otra cosa, no por lo que pronunciaba- trato de engañarla

-No te preocupes, Rukia-le respondió- no le diré nada a Byakuya-sama- y dicho eso se retiro

Rukia se quedo quieta mirando la bandeja que le avía traído su hermana….

* * *

Ichigo se encontraba en el techo de su mansión viendo en la parte de su jardín como todos los de su "equipo" estaban entrenados o simplemente conversando pero alguien capto su atención y era su amiga de la infancia, tatsuki que lo llamaba con su mano. Se dirigió donde le decía su amiga para verla con un aura de misterio.

-¿Que pasa Tatsuki?- pregunto un poco curioso

-Pasa que te veo muy deprimido y la preguntas las hago yo- le contesto

-….- no respondió el estaba al tanto de por que estaba furiosa, avía vuelto a rechazar a inoue y además desde hay que no sale de su cuarto….

FlashBack

_El avía llegado con la ayuda de su padre, no tubo el valor para decirle que tenia un pequeño romance… si es que se podía llamar así con una cazadora primero se pondría como loca diciendo que le pidiera matrimonio y segundo le recitaría todas las reglas sobre humanos y vampiros__._

_-Kurosaki-kun…-le dijo una voz calida pero algo chichona_

_-Ah! Inoue, ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto algo sorprendido _

_-__Necesito la respuesta…Kurosaki-kun_

_-Bueno inoue….- pensó en la manera correcta de decírselo pero opto por ser directo- No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, como te dije la primera vez tu no me interesas te veo solo como una amiga- trato de seguir caminando pero la chica se lo impidió con un abrazo calio_

_-De acuerdo kurosaki-kun..- murmuro lo suficientemente audible para que el le escuchara- aun así…- empezaron a caer lagrimas de sus ojos-Aun así no renunciare a ti Kurosaki-kun ase mas de 30 años me declare a ti y acepte tu respuesta, espere…-pauso- espere 30 años de mi vida para llegar a gustarte, subí de nivel me supere y aun a si me declaro y me rechazas nuevamente- esta vez separo al frente de el con una pequeña sonrisa tímida- aun a si no renunciare a ti kurosaki-kun por que kurosaki-kun es el hombre que siempre e soñando…- dichas esas palabras de abalanzo sobre el y unió sus labios por unos… 07 segundos para después abrazarlo y murmurarle algo al chico que lo dejo en shock…._

_Final de FlackBlack_

-_Una Humana no vive siglos, no pertenece a este mundo kurosaki-kun."- _recordó la frase que le avía dicho inue, tenia razón un humano no vive mas de los 95 años como máximo y eso si tiene una vida saludables desde que nace y lo normal son hasta los 85 pero… una cazadora puede terminar con su vida en cualquier momento, si el se quedaba con ella la vería envejecer mientras que el seguiría con su "eterna juventud" por a si decirlo

-Ichigo- lo volvió a llamar tatsuki al darse cuenta que estaba un poco….no…muy distraído

-dime…-le respondió sin mirarla

-¿Te preocupa esa humana?- le pregunto directamente, sabia que su mejor amigo seguía pensando en ella

-De que hablas…solo estaba con ella por mera diversión- le respondió sarcásticamente

-Si claro… y yo me lo creo no- le dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Mírame cuando te hablo¡-ichigo se la quedo viendo con unas grandes venitas en su frente- No soy idiota ella te gusta y no es necesario que ….-pauso un poco pensando si no se arrepentiría de lo que diría- No es necesario que este con ella en forma humana… puedes….-pauso-Convertirla….- ichigo abrio los ojos sorprendido….

* * *

Pasando tiempo…. Largo tiempo…horas…

Rukia iba caminando con unos chores cortos de blue jeans una pequeña pollera amarilla con tirantes y enzima de ella una pollera mas ancha de color negro con pequeños cortes en el pecho y el los brazos-_Por que me sigo sintiendo triste el…fue sincero estaría bien para mi dejarlo ir si al fin de cuentas somos de mundos diferente pero….Quiero verle_-paro su caminar-_QUIERO VERLEEEE-_Rukia callo de rodillas mientras miraba el suelo y este se mojaba con las pequeñas lagrimas que salían de los ojos de la chica

-kuchiki-san…- le dijo una voz masculina llamando su atención para girar su rostro y ver a un hombre de cabellos negros azulados de ojos azules con anteojos y piel blanca que vestía unos pantalones azules con una blusa blanca

-Ishida…- murmuro aun saliendo sus lagrimas

-Vamos…. La llevare a casa- la ayudo a levantarse como todo caballero y la dirigió a la mansión kuchiki

%%%%

-Gracias ishida-san- le dijo hisana asiéndole una reverencia

-No se preocupe Kuchiki Hisana-sama no le diré a nadie sobre esto pero me gustaría saber que la puso hacia de triste…- le dijo a la chica asiendo que esta se levantara y le mirara dudosamente

-Yo… no se si decirle ishida-san creo que es mejor que ella aclare bien primero sus pensamiento y después…- la interrumpió

-No se preocupe no es mi interés saberlo ahora, bueno me retiro espero que estén bien adiós..- se despido algo preocupado ya que al fin de cuentas su amiga de la infancia le avía dejado un sabor algo amargo

* * *

-Se ase de noche- dijo ichigo mirando el atardecer por su ventanal junto a su amiga

-si- le dijo tatsuki-oye…. Mañana es el festival Tabata ¿piensas ir?- le pregunto

-No se, oye no te parece que es una hermosa historia sobre el Tabata la Princesa Orihime….-pauso para murmurar algo despacio pero no lo suficiente ya que tatsuki lo avia escuchado- Lastima que la princesa de esa bella historia se llame a si…- para después dar paso a un golpe en la cabeza-¡Tatsuki!- le llamo la atención

-Ya deja de decir esas cosas que aun que te cueste yo quiero mucho a Orihime así que no la trates a si- le explico alfo furiosa- bueno siguiendo con tu relato la historia del Tabata realmente me parece una cursilería- dijo pero al parecer se acordó de algo y desvió la mirada para que su amigo no le viera el evidente sonrojo que se formo en su rostro pero al parecer no le pudo engañar

-Valla…-hablo divertido- algo que tenga que ver con Renji te puso a si no….

-¡Que dices!-respondió notablemente roja

-Ho! Vamos tatsuki no te hagas que se que estas enamorada de Renji… Bueno al fin de cuenta tus padres… lo convirtieron a el en lo que es ahora…-

-Eso fue ase mas de 77 años ¿no lo puedes olvidar?-

-No-

-Eres un…. Bueno da igual…. ¿Qué aras?- pregunto tatsuki ahora mas seria

-Yo….-sabiendo a lo que se refería- Yo no pienso convertirla, no quiero que ella este atada a mi de una manera tan horrible además creo que ella ya tiene a otro…- dijo a muy su pesar

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto

-Ayer… tenia una aroma peculiar tenia un aroma vampiro…- le respondió

-Estas diciendo que ella esta con otro vampiro…espera-pauso- ¿Cómo sabes que es hombre?- pregunto para darse del gran cambio que tubo la cara de ichigo

-Como que como se….-respondió un poco agresivo- dudo que ella sea yuri-

-Vale, cálmate….- le dijo algo divertida por el enojo de su amigo- ichigo y si…. Unos de sus empleados en unos de nosotros

-no se…-respondió mas seriamente- puede ser pero… espero que no seas a si, me voy ya a anochecido tatsuki nos vemos- y dicho esto ultimo desapareció

* * *

Rukia se encontraba acostada durmiendo mientras que su hermana la miraba preocupadamente, no quería que su hermana sufriera de esa forma ¿de vería decirle la verdad?, no, no podría perdonarla… En todos estos pensamientos no se dio cuenta que avía entrado su esposo y le avía puesto la mano en el hombro

-Hisana…-pauso- déjala descansar…-

-Si… Byakuya-sama- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió fuera junto con su esposo….pero…-Buakuya-sama…-llamo la atención del pelinegro

-¿Dime?-pregunto un poco preocupado aun que no se le notara

-¿Le dijo la verdad a Rukia?-pregunto inocentemente

-Veras Hisana, Rukia todavía en muy joven para saber la verdad pero si quieres decírselo esta bien, no te lo impidiere pero yo te aconsejo que la dejes madurar un poco mas- le dijo y vio como su esposa asistía y diciéndole que tenia toda la razón, el la abrazo y se la llevo al cuarto

* * *

Ichigo saltaba de techo en techo después de satisfacer su sed pero se detuvo en una mansion para entrar por la ventana y ver a su gran deseo….

-Rukia-susurro acercándose a la cama de ella

-Ichigo…-le respondió esta en sueños con unas pequeñas lagrimas que salían de sus ojos cosa que derrumbo al pelinaranja. Por su culpa salían esas lagrima el la lastima mas de lo que avía pensado, no podía evitar verla la necesitaba no quería alejarse de ella su deseo era mas fuerte tenia que verla.

-Rukia yo…-trato de confesarle algo pero no pudo.

Empezaron a pasar las horas y el no se iba de hay le gustaba verla tan tranquila pero a el… le estaba entrando a dar sueño tanta calma a si que se acorruco a su lado mientras la abrazaba y le susurraba en el oído…

-_No puedo evitar verte…ni desear tu sangre… pero lo que me duele es que ya no pude evitar enamorarme de ti…._

_

* * *

_

Continuara….

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Se U.U fue un poco fome pero no tenia muchas ideas asi que fue lo unico que se me ocurrio espero que me perdonen

Tambien perdónenme por la demora de verdad no queria tardarme tanto pero ya saben…muchas cosas de escuela…muchas cosas de hospitales…..etc… Los dos fic que si tardaran mucho son Infidelidad y Rukia Fight on for you que todavia no tengo muy bien lo que quiero para esos dos mientras que Oportunidad Ingenua y Amor a oscuridad siguen saliendo mil ideas xD bueno les mando saludos besos y cuídense y perdonenme si no les respondo a su preguntas o respuestas para la otras se los escribire ¿De acuerdo?

Nos vemos byebye.

Ps: perdon por la falta de ortografía

Tabata:**Festividad de las estrellas La fiesta celebra el encuentro entre Orihime y Hikoboshi **

Yuri: **Relación entre mujer y mujer, entre dos sexo femeninos**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Bueno mis queridos lectores acá les traigo el 6to capitulo de Sangre Unida en este capitulo me atrase un poco, pensaba terminarlo justo para el día del Tabata, pero me atrase además estoy algo enferma, bueno les dijo de ante mano que el 7to capitulo no me voy a demorar tanto bueno si pero son como dos semana, es al menos para mi no es mucho, Agradezco a….

Ceresita21 - Sakura-Jeka - yuuki kuchiki - Yeckie - Sweet Kuchiki - Makiko-maki maki - jessy moon 15 - usinha-chan.

Que me dejaron sus Reviews/ Comentarios:

Ceresita21: Agradezco mucho tu Review, la verdad ichigo no tiene duda solo es que esta confundido ya que no quiere hacerla sufrir ^^ bueno espero que seguir contando con tu apoyo. –

Sakura-Jeka: Bueno la verdad creo que te estas equivocando con Rukia … no te puedo decir igual :p bueno agradezco tu review y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

yuuki kuchiki: Sise la verdad es que yo también lo encuentro un poco corto pero no tenia una gran inspiración, no puedo hacer nada, bueno igual tengo mi corazón un poco roto a si que ando melancólica, cambiando de tema…. Me gustaría saber a ver si descubriste mi misterio, aun que espero no encontrarlo en los Review ya que es mejor que nadie lo lea Que mala soy xD Bueno espero tu mensaje con el descubrimiento y agradezco tu review, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo…

Yeckie: Bueno la verdad es que tengo pocas ideas para Infidelidad al igual que para el otro de Rukia,Fingt on for you, Me alegras que te gusten todos mis fic gracias por tu Review y espero contar con tu apoyo

Sweet Kuchiki: Si inoue es un poco terca pero bueno… siempre a sido cabezota y no te preocupes que el secreto esta cerca… gracias por tu review y espero contar con tu apoyo

Makiko-maki maki: Sise T.T mi Ortografía es pésima, humillante…. Bueno gracias por tu comentario y yo no soy mala solo trato de darle un poco de suspenso, (aun que en realidad solo lo alargo)

jessy moon 15: Siii el final es genial a mi también me encanto, gracias por tu review ^^

usinha-chan: Gracie por tu Review

Las rayas significan cambio de escena

_Cursiva_ pensamientos o recuerdos ósea flackblack

_Cursiva y con subrayado_son sueños

Eso es todo.

%%%%: paso de tiempo

Los dejo que lean...

Decleirme: Bleach y sus personajes no pertenecen ^^ solo cuando secuestre a tite-sama y me case con el xD creo que soy muy chica para pensar eso ^^ pero no pierdo la esperanza

* * *

_**Sangre Unida**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Festival Tabata, el primer beso….**_

* * *

El viento empezó a sonar muy fuerte, a pesar que acaba de amanecer no se divinizaba en sol, era un día nublado y melancólico. El viento Golpeo salvajemente el ventanal de una habitación despertando alertadamente a un chico. Ichigo sintió un ruido y se despertó rápidamente, al ver que solo era el viento le quito la importancia para luego mirar a su alrededor y a si darse cuenta que estaba en otro lugar –_Demonios- _ Bufo en sus pensamientos para después sorprenderse nuevamente ya que su enana lo estaba abrazando e inconscientemente murmuro su nombre cosa que lo izo tremendamente feliz que se volvió a recostar para abrazarla.

Después de pasar un buen rato observando a Rukia se dio cuenta de la hora y decidió que era momento de irse ya que en cualquier momento subirían a traerle el desayuno y lo descubrirían.

* * *

Rukia Despertó por el ruido de su ventanal en abrirse y cerrarse cosa que le paresio extraña ya que ella siempre cerraba su ventana en ese instante tocaron a su puerta distrayéndola del supuesto misterio- Adelante- Dijo

-Buenos días Rukia- le respondió hisana con una bandeja de diversos bocadillos

-Que rico se ve eso-

-A que..- su palabras fueron interrumpida ya que algo le llamo la atención- Rukia…-puso- ¿Que es eso?- pregunto señalando al objeto

-Una rosa…-dijo en susurro

-Es muy hermosa, este tipo de rosa violeta no se ve en cualquier parte, ¿Cuándo la cortaste?-pregunto con cierto interés

-Yo…-puso- yo no la corte- le respondió tomando la rosa que estaba en su velador

-Que extraño…-pauso- Dudo que allá sido Byakuya-sama- le dijo con cierto aire de gracia cosa que izo sonreír a su hermana

-Vamos Hisana-neesama, no digas eso, Nii-sama a veces igual puede llegar muy cariñoso ¿no?- le contesto con una sonrisa traviesa que izo poner a su hermana nerviosa

-A que te refieres….-

-Oh Vamos! Que yo los he escuchado…ya…- pero no la dejo terminar ya que hisana pego un buen grito con la cara roja como un tomate y absolutamente nerviosa

-Pe..per..pero..…di..di..dis..dices- tartamudeo un poco

-¿En que diablos estas pensando hisana?- le pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-Bueno yo…. Rukia tu … ya sabes-pauso- … eso-

-Oh!...-exclamo, para después sonrojarse- HISANA!- la reto- En que diablos pensabas yo me refería cuando tu estas triste y Nii-sama siempre te dice unas lindas palabras acompañadas con un beso u abrazo aparte del te amo-

-ah- fue todo lo que logro decir

* * *

Ichigo estaba llegando a su gran mansión cuando alguien le detuvo…

-Kurosaki… -hablo un chico de piel semi morena cabello azul y una vestimenta blanca

-¿Qué pasa Grimmjow? – pregunto

-Aizen, quiere verte, al parecer le molesta algo…- le contesto y empezaron a caminar juntos

-Bueno no puedo hacer nada Grimmjow, cada uno se las arregla como pueden, Oye…-pauso- ¿Te acuerdas cuando te vencí en esa batalla campal?- le dijo con cierto tono de gracia cosa que izo mucho enojar a grimmjow, que le proporcionó un buen golpe "amistoso" pero doloroso de todas maneras

-¡Eso duele Tarado!- le hablo ichigo tocándose su cabeza

-Es lo que te ganaste- respondió este para después dar un bufido

Silencio, asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta que a grimjow le causo curiosidad algo…

-Oye, Kurosaki… ¿Cómo es que estas levantado tan temprano?-pregunto, Ichigo le miro seriamente enojado, el no se levantaba todos los días tardes, bueno a veces e quedaba mas tarde pero no tanto, pero en vez de proporcionarle un golpe mejor respondió a su pregunta

-Bueno la verdad es que pase la noche…-pauso para darle un poco mas de suspenso- en otro lugar- se detuvo para mirar la reacción de su amigo, si es que se podía llamar as i. Grimjow quedo paralizado… acaso el…- No te estés imaginando mensadas que me lo contagiaras- volvió hablar ichigo

-Entonces aclárate- le rechisto

-La verdad es que tengo a una "presa" muy guapa y digamos que… ella es muy especial, ella es como mi luna en la noche la luna que siempre guía para mostrarnos la luz…- pauso

-Ya…-lo miro y después le pego un codazo en forma de amistad- al parecer la chica te trae muy romántico-pauso- por no decir asqueroso, bueno principito kurosaki, llegamos a su mansión- le dijo solo para molestarlo

%

Ichigo ya estando en su cuarto creyó correcto hablar con su padre pero, le daba miedo, el se pondría como loco pero una persona entro a su cuarto interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Vio que era su hermana, Karin la mas madura en la familia aparte de el y si …. Hablaba con su hermana, puede que ella entienda mejor y le de un consejo

-Karin- pronuncio

-Ichi-nii, perdona si te interrumpió pero…- la interrumpió

-Karin- volvió a pronunciar- necesito un consejo- simplemente le dijo

-Vale…- cerro la puerta detrás de ella- cuéntame todo…

-Bueno veras, conocí a alguien… su nombre es …-pauso- Rukia…

* * *

-Hoy, es el día del tabata- pronuncio Rukia mirando con nostalgia el cielo

-Rukia- hablo Hisana-¿Por qué tan triste?- pregunto

-Por que… tiene pinta de llover y si llueve, Orihime-sama y Hikoboshi-sama no podrán encontrarse en el puente…-

-Pero sabes que, posiblemente no llueva- se acerco a su hermana y la abrazo para susurrarle algo en su oído- solo levanta ese animo y ya veras…- y se alejo- Bueno, ¿que kimono piensas usar?- pregunto para cambiar el tema

-Bueno yo… pensaba usar el celeste- dijo

-Es una buen Opción, ese kimono te queda muy hermoso y ya… ¿tienes listo tu deseo?- pregunto sorprendiendo a su hermana

-Bueno yo… he pensado en algo… aun que no estoy segura-

-Mientras te haga feliz por dentro estará bien… One-chan- le dijo para después irse a preparar todo

-_Mientras me haga feliz…deseo… mi deseo es… Que se pueda realizar mi… segundo amor…_- pensó mientras abrazaba una almohada que curiosamente tenia el aroma de su vampiro- ¿_Estará bien pedir eso?-_se pregunto-_Oh es demasiado egoísta… _

* * *

El Tiempo paso volando y llego la noche, Ichigo se estaba vistiendo con un yutaka rojo y enzima un kimono negro con una pequeña manta, mientras recordaba lo que le avía dicho su hermana … Para ser una niña de verdad es muy madura…

FlashBack

_Ichigo ya le avía contado todo a su hermana con respecto de cómo conoció a su enana Rukia, Karin en ningún momento lo interrumpió o lo sermoneó solo se dedico a esperar su turno para hablar…_

_-Y eso es todo- le dijo ichigo terminando su gran relato_

_-Ya… Ichigo pero… te das cuenta que te pudiste resistir para no morderla estando casi al borde de la locura, ella es quien puede manipularte a su antojo, ella controla tu sed que tal si…-pauso dudando de lo que iba a decir-Esto no va hacer muy sensato pero… por que no pruebas morderla- dicho esto Ichigo se sorprendió y le iba a reclamar pero Karin lo interrumpió- No dijo que la conviertas solo que pruebes su sangre, con una gota bastara pero primero debes estar seguro de que sientes por ella y eso se logra con un…. Beso_

_Final de FlashBack_

Un beso, eso era algo muy grande, bueno el estaba a punto de besarla en su cita pero… Ya, lo avía decidido la encontraría en el festival y la conduciría a un recinto mas priva y hay….

%

Ichigo ya avía llegado al famoso festival y entre toda esas persona olio a su Enana mandona, y fue despacio a donde ella se encontraba, Estaba comiendo felizmente unos Ramens al parecer ni se había percatado que el se sentó a su lado, mirándola. Rukia comía con gran alegría que se avía olvidado de todo pero luego el señor del local le entrego la cuenta y ella al tomarla para verificar otra mano se le adelanto y pago, ella levanto la mirada y abrió sus ojos…. No era nada menos que el Vejestorio

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto volviendo a su astitu fría

-Valla al parecer estas enojada- no les respondió- y tienes razón en enojarte, te contare todo solo espero que tomes atención..-pauso- veras yo ya tengo 100 años y es costumbre que en este tiempo encuentre pareja para casarme y que ella controle mi locura, A lo que me refiero es a la sangre deseada, La sangre con quien unimos nuestras vidas, eternamente, al desposarnos hacemos el cambio de mesclar nuestras sangre, jugamos con ella….- la miro y vio que ella estaba un poco sonrojada- Y en este tiempo nosotros estamos mas seciendientos y casi no nos podemos controlar aun que yo soy un caso especial…- la volvió a mirar pero esta vez ella estaba mirándolo con una cara preocupada ya que lo de un caso especial sonaba a problemas y angustia, el solo le tomo la mano y volvió a hablar mirándola a lo ojos- Soy un caso especial ya que mi estado es mas critico me vuelvo loco muy seguida y si sigo a si puedo convertirme en un hollow- ella abrió sorprendida sus ojos- Y si pierdo el control y bebo sangre que me guste o que no me guste demasiado puedo llegar a matar… yo no quiero hacerte eso, no quiero que tu mueras…- le dijo finalizando su pequeña explicación

-Ichigo…- mormuro

-¿Porque no vamos a otro lugar a hablar?- le pregunto cosa que ella asistió con la cabeza

Se fueran al final del festival donde avía una hermosa vista, ala playa, se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Rukia hablo.

-¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas?- pregunto mirándolo

-Quería alejarte- respondió con sinceridad- No quería que estuvieras conmigo, tenia miedo de perderte pero me equivoque, en el momento en que vi tus ojos con lagrimas ya te avía perdido, me asuste, me asuste de no volver a verte a si que por eso decidí volver a comunicarme contigo, no quiero perderte Rukia- le respondió abrazando de una manera protectora. Ella se quedo por unos momentos quietas hasta que correspondió el abrazo, pasaron los minutos y se separaron ya era hora que la princesa Orihime y Hikoboshi se reunieran, Rukia y ichigo no se separaron incluso después que tiraron los fuegos artificiales solo se quedaron mirando a los ojos diciéndose mil cosas. Rukia fue quien dio el primer paso si puso de puntillas y beso los labios de ichigo cosa que a este al principio no correspondió ya que estaba demasiado sorprendido pero después la pego mas a su cuerpo con una mano en la cintura ya que la otra estaba en la cabeza de ella.

Pero se tuvieron que separar por falta de aire, se volvieron a abrazar… Ellos no iban a separarse iban a luchar por lo que querían.

_Deseo Que mi segundo Amor Ichigo este siempre conmigo…_

_Deseo que nada nos separe a mi y a mi Rukia por toda la eternidad_

Hisana y Byakuya… Miraban de tras de los arboles por una parte Hisana estaba feliz y por otra temerosa y byakuya con un poco de celos protectores y con rencor….

* * *

_Continuara….._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Muy aburrida? Bueno la verdad es que no me inspire mucho ya que me enoje conmigo misma por no describir bien el momento que yo quería, pero igual creo que salió regular, acepto toda critica y cumplido a les dijo algo, creo que no se si en el cap 7 o 8 va a ver un poco de Limen no estoy segura tampoco si agregarlo bueno aun a si igual va a salir la mordida^^ espero que estén para el próximo cap, nos vemos


	7. Chapter 7

Hola! Bueno mis queridos lectores acá les traigo el 7to capitulo de Sangre Unida siento mucho la demora, pero me atrase además estoy algo enferma y aparte los exámenes se me acercan cada vez mas rápido, bueno les confieso que en el 8tvo capitulo me voy a demorar unas 3 semanas, para que así tengan un poco de paciencia…. En fin le agradezco ha…

Ghost iv- Yeckie- Makiko-maki maki-Ceresita21- Sweet Kuchiki

Creo que el capitulo anterior no fue muy interesante pero aun a si agradezco a todos los que me dejaron sus Review …

Ghost iv: gracias…

Yeckie: Me allegro que te allá gustado el capitulo, sii Ichi es un pedófilo xDD, bueno lo de byakuya celoso se me ocurrió recordando un anime y además como final no sabia que poner asi que lo aproveche, gracias por tu review

Makiko-maki maki: Bueno lo de que ichigo en el Segundo amor, no te lo puedo decir ya que es parte de la gran historia, y bueno la verdad yo también lo encontré muy poco romántico pero entiende a Rukia que ella no se iba a mover de su lugar ni siquiera a palos a si que no tuvo mas remedio y te encuentro toda la razón el capitulo estuvo bien corto pero me alegro que te allá gustado gracias…

Ceresita21: Muchas gracias por entenderme y es verdad… u.u estuvo algo simple pero hago lo mejor que puedo y además igual es complicado dale en el clavo a los que quieren los lectores bueno gracias por tu review

Sweet Kuchiki: Si! Se tardo bastante pero quería ponerle algo mas de suspenso xDD Bueno la verdad es que lo del segundo amor no te lo puedo decir ya que es parte de la historia pero solo te puedo decir es que ya hubo un primero y los de los capítulos 7 y 8 los que quería decir es que va haber un poco de limen que es a ver como te explico … mm….. es como lemon pero un poco mas suave o algo a si :D xDDD la verdad es que yo tampoco entiendo bien pero algo a si es y que va aver la gran mordida bueno gracias por tu review y espero que disfrutes este capitulo

Ps: Aun que en este cap. No va aver lemon o limen lo siento…

Las rayas significan cambio de escena

_Cursiva_ pensamientos o recuerdos ósea flackblack

_Cursiva y con subrayado_son sueños

Eso es todo.

%%%%: paso de tiempo

Los dejo que lean...

Decleirme: Bleach y sus personajes no pertenecen ^^ solo cuando secuestre a tite-sama y me case con el xD creo que soy muy chica para pensar eso ^^ pero no pierdo la esperanza

* * *

_**Sangre Unida**_

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un deseo y una verdad- Part I**

* * *

Ya avía pasado unas semanas desde del día del Tabata. Ichigo ya no se desesperaba al parecer la relación con su "novia" lo estaba distrayendo pero aun avían obstáculos que debía superar no estaba todo echo. El nombrado acababa de salir de una ducha ya que ese día saldría con su pequeña amiga. Se pudo unos jeans gastados con una cadena y cinturón plateados, una pollera blanca con un estampado negro y una chaqueta negra con botones negros. Al salir de su dormitorio de encontró con la personas menos indicada

-I..Inoue- pronuncio

-Kurosaki-kun- dijo la chica con un notable sonrojo ya que al parecer el chico lucia bastante bien- ¿Vas a salir?- pregunto

-Si y al parecer tu también- le contesto también mirando la ropa de la chica que vestía una mini falda negra una pollera con escote blanca con algunas costuras rosa pálido y un cinturón café por medio de la cintura, una chaqueta negra con botones y también las mangas eran rosa pálido.

-Si, saldré con Ulquiorra-sama- pronuncio

-¿Con Ulquiorra? ¿Acaso el también vino?- pregunto con cierta curiosidad

-Si-

-Y bueno…¿Qué hacías en la puerta de mi cuarto?- pregunto directamente ya que si iba a salir con Ulquiorra no tenia que porque estar hay

-Yo… yo solo quería avisarle que su hermana Karin-chan lo necesitaba- contesto algo dolida

-Ya muchas gracias- y se retiro haciendo caso omiso a Inoue

%

Cuando llego donde su hermana, esta lo esperaba con una mirada seria que asustaría a cualquiera pero menos a el.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Karin?- pregunto

-Ichi-nii dime…¿Qué te traes con esa Cazadora?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos

-Vamos no de nuevo, Karin por favor….- le contesto

-Lo se Ichi-nii pero entiende, estoy preocupada de que hagas alguna locura…-

-Ya lose, pero confía en mi Karin, no are nada malo- contesto para después darse media vuelta y dejar a su hermana sola.

* * *

Rukia se levanto muy animadamente se ducho y se pudo unos short cortos de blue jeans gastados, una pollera de Pabilo amarrillo pálido y una pollera mas ancha negra con unos tajos mostrando sus brazos y una parte del pecho. Se encamino fuera de su cuarto pero al salir se encontró con su hermana que la miraba preocupadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto

-Nada… solo que…¿Adonde vas?- pregunto hisana un poco dudosa de lo que iba a hacer

-Yo…-pauso, no le podía decir la verdad de seguro se lo diría a Byakuya y no la dejarían salir, ella necesitaba ir a esa cita algo le decía que iba hacer el comienzo de algo nuevo a si que no le costo otra que mentirle a su propia hermana- Saldré con Ise-san- tuvo que poner otro nombre ya avía ocupado mucho a mucho a matsumoto y a hinamori y le daría demasiadas sospechas, después llamaría a Nanao para que le siga el juego.

-Ya veo…-pauso un poco depresiva por que su hermana le allá mentido-Rukia… yo.. Tengo que decir algo; Quiero decirte que si pasa cualquier cosa con un vampiro no dejes que te robe.. Quiero que…- la interrumpieron, en ese momento justo apareció byakuya detrás de hisana y mirando determinadamente a Rukia ya que estaba vestida muy "producida" como el lo Asia llamar.

-¿Adonde vas?-pregunto muy serio

-Iba a salir con Ise-san, bueno se me esta haciendo tarde, mejor me voy..- dijo para pasar al lado de los dos y despedirse desde la puerta- Nii-sama, Hisana-nee-sama nos vemos luego…- y cerro la puerta dejando solos aquella pareja

-Hisana…-mormuro

-lo siento… byakuya-sama- pronuncio hisana sacando unas lagrimas de sus ojos- pero…-pauso- no puedo esperar mas, tengo que decirle la verdad… ella… ella merece saberlo-

-Hisana…- volvió a murmurar para abrazarla- tranquila, te apoyare en todo y ahora.. si quieres- poco a poco se fue sacando su bufanda blanca….

-Byakuya-sama…-suspiro hisana para besar el cuello de su amado y…

* * *

Rukia corria a toda prisa con su celular a la mano, esperando a que contestara su sempai…. Que por suerte a la 6ta llamada contesto…

-Hola, perdón por molestarte sempai pero, necesito un favor…- dijo agitadamente mientras corría

-Dime, Rukia- contesto algo soñolienta pero al mismo tiempo en modo de suspiro

-Eh… necesito que me cubras y digas que estoy en tu casa…- fue directo al grano

-¿Por qué?-pregunto

-eh… es que me voy a ver con alguien, pero ni a mi nee-san ni a mi Nii-sama le agrada-contesto- ¿pued…- su pregunta fue interrumpida ya que en la otra línea se escucho un gemido dando paso a un golpe.

-Perdona eso..- se disculpo nanao de la otra línea

-Perdona si te incomodo… pero…¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Rukia con un sonrojo para después escuchar una voz algo mas lejos

-¡Vamos!-dijo un hombre- Nanao-chan, cuelga y ven a jugar conmigo al igual que en la noche porfiiiii…..ah…- fue lo que oyó ya que después esa voz al parecer fue callada con un buen golpe.-Disculpa- volvió a decir nanao algo agitada

-Da igual… no quiero saber con quien estas ni que hiciste en la noche- hablo con micho pesar que de por si sonrojo a su sempai- nos vemos, byebye- se despidió mientras corría para llegar a acalla colina en donde se avía citado con su novio

* * *

Byakuya y hisana estaban en la sala principal, hablando tranquilamente que ya avía llegado el momento de decirle toda la verdad a Rukia, Ahora que ella se Avia enamorado de un vampiro tenia que saber, que les paso a sus verdaderos padre, tenia que saber el porque… de muchas cosas y sobre todo el porque de la enfermedad de su hermana. Hisana tenia un rostro dolido y devastador mientras que Byakuya tenia un Rostro de resistencia y bondad, el ya se avía estado preparando para ese momento desde aquel acontecimiento se estuvo preparando mentalmente pero sabia que su esposa todavía no estaba bien asumida, le iba a acostar pero lo tendría que superar…. Han estado en un profundo he incomodo silencio desde su charla sobre el tema y eso ya estaba aburriendo a byakuya a si que Rompió el silencio….

-Hisana…- pero enseguida fue interrumpido

-Byakuya-sama, gracias- dijo hisana con la cabeza agachada…- cualquier….-pauso- Cualquiera que fuera el resultado, yo lo siguiere queriendo… Gracias por su Amor byakuya-sama, se que fui un estorbo todo estos años, se que pasaron muchas cosas y que por eso estas conmigo…- empezó a soltar unos pequeños sollozos- Yo… le agradezco por cuidar de mi y de Rukia, lamento nunca haberle dado su sucesor se que Ginrei-sama ubira estado decepcionado si estuviera con vida y me Hubiera corrido pero…-no pudo continuar por que sus sollozos y lagrimas se hicieron mas fuertes impidiéndole el habla.

Byakuya al ver a su mujer tan desbastada solo la abrazo fuerte mente mientra le sobaba la espalda….

-Hisana…-mormuro- ¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunto- Yo te amo y cual fuera el resultado nada cambiara eso…. No te disculpes por no darme un sucesor que Rukia es lo suficiente para eso, Lo único que me importa es tenerlas a ustedes dos y seguir protegiéndolas… a si que…- pauso mientras la abrazaba mas fuerte- No te lamentes por eso….

-Byakuya…-sama….- Mormuro Hisana con un sonrisa y ahora saliendo lagrimas de felicidad…

Flashbacks…

_-Byakuya-sama…-Mormuro- ¿Qué hace usted aquí a esta Horas?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación_

_-Veras… yo…-pauso- Vine a verte…- dio su respuesta sencilla mientra escondía algo en su espalda- ¿Cómo estas?- pregunto_

_-Yo…. Yo… he estado bien Byakuya-sama…- le sonrío al chico- Aun que…-apuso y puso una mirada de tristeza- Aun que es difícil vivir con eso…_

_-¿Y Rukia?- volvió a preguntar_

_-Ah…-sonrío de forma grande- Rukia esta espectacular cada día más bella Byakuya-sama,-_

_-Igual que tu…-susurro pero no lo suficiente mente bajo_

_-Byakuya-sama…-murmuro sonrojada_

_-Bueno la verdad a lo que venia era a…-pauso, su rostro estaba algo sonrojado- Ah entregarte esto- le paso un caja de blanca y brillante como una estrella…_

_-¿Para mi?-pregunto al recibir la caja y vio que era un hermoso anillo dorado con un diamante negra como la noche- Byakuya…-sama- dijo sorprendida _

_-Veras… ese diamante es muy difícil de conseguir, pero espero que te guste, lo escogí ya que las estrellas solo aparecen de noche..-pauso para mirarla a la cara seriamente- Hisana, ¿Te gustaría casarte conmigo?- pregunto_

Fin de flash Back

-Byakuya-sama…- mormuro Hisana mientras se abrazaba mas fuerte- nunca voy a arrepentirme de a verte dicho si….

* * *

Rukia se encontraba sentada en un banco esperando que su novio llegara, se avía retrasado por varios minutos… llevaba unos 10 minutos de retraso y eso la entristecía, capaz que no viniera a si que se levanto de su lugar dispuesta a irse pero en ese momento unas manos la abrazaron por detrás…

-Los siento…- dijo una voz muy conocida para ella.

Ah oír su voz toda su tristeza se esfumo pero todavía quedaba su orgullo, lo aria sufrir. Se alejo del abrazo y le miro a la cara.

-¿Qué crees que soy?- le dijo

-Rukia yo…- iba a disculparse nuevamente pero lo interrumpieron

-Bueno, yo ahora me voy lo siento pero no tengo tiempo… byebye- y se dio la vuelta

-¿Qué?-pregunto sorprendido- O..oy..Oye.. Rukia- tartamudeo un poco, lo estaba castigando solo por llegar 10 minutos tarde, eso no se valía- venga no seas enojona preciosa- la abrazo y la acorralo contra un árbol poniendo sus rostro muy cerca- no seas una pesada

-Yo…- se quedo sin palabras pero luego recobro la compostura y lo separa- te perdono si me compras un Chapyy gigante dijo con una sonrisa-

-Eres una…..-

-Oh! Kurosaki-kun no quiere a su novia, que lastima…- dijo con una voz fingida que molestaba mucho a ichigo ya que era muy, melosa para su gusto

-Ya vale- se rindió- te comprare ese Chapyy, enana pero vámonos- le dijo para entrelazar sus manos e irse a buscar el endemoniado conejo

%

-Hay, ichigo estuvo genial- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa

-De nada… estoy cansado- le rescindió sentándose en una baca cerca ya era de noche y muy tarde Avia estado toda la tarde de qui para allá y estaba muy cansado pero después todo eso se olvido cuando Rukia se sentó es su piernas y lo beso dulcemente, pero paso a hacer algo muy apasionado, Ichigo empezó a acarisiar las piernas de su novia que dejaba a la vista sensual mente. Mientras que Rukia soltaba unos pequeños suspiros, Ichigo poco a poco empezó a besar su cuello salvajemente. Al fin de cuenta estaban solo en ese solitario parque que importaba… Pero hay Ichigo lo sintió… su sed volvió si seguían la mordería de eso estaba seguro…

-Ru..Rukia..- murmuro

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo preocupada ya que ichigo avía parado

-¿Me esperas? Tengo algo que hacer…- dijo levantándose y dejando Rukia aun lado

-¿Tienes…-pauso, tenia temor preguntar- Sed?

-Si…- empezó a caminar pero Su novia lo detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca

-bebe la mía-dijo, en su voz se sentía el miedo pero también se sentía la seguridad

-¿Qué dices?- le dijo o mas bien le grito mirándola con sus ojos Rojos

-¿No quieres? Supongo que…-pauso- no soy muy apeti…- no la dejaron terminar, Ichigo la abrazo demasiado fuerte que casi no la dejaba respirar

-Tu-pronuncio-tu sangre es candente… deseable.. no se si podre parar..

Rukia estaba confundida pero segura de su decidio haci que solo izo su cuello aun lado para sneti como ichigo se tensaba y la abrazaba mas fuerte y poco a poco sacaba sus comillo para….

* * *

Continuara….

Bueno acá esta el capitulo…. Voy a hacer sincera no me gusto… Bueno igual no puedo hacer nada bien a si que me disculpo si no les gusto y también me disculpo por la demora… Me tarde demasiado y lo lamento. Pero… no eh estado bien, estoy muy confundida, bueno mejor no dijo nada mas o sino escribiré un testamento… ( xDD a si es como lo dijo a las dedicatorias grandes o cosas por el estilo) adios…

ps:

perdon tambien... se que estuvo algo fome y corto este cap.


End file.
